Espejos & Humo
by AlexandreD'Angervill
Summary: No todo lo que brilla es oro...


Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ningún personaje de Marvel, solamente los tomé para crear una historia. Soy dueña de la trama y de como se desarrolla este oneshot, pero nomas.  
Lo escribí para mi novia. Es una especie de AU porque esta basado tanto en la pelicula como en los comics.  
Ojalá lo disfruten. ^^ 

Thor estaba atónito, nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que semejante escena se desarrollaría frente a sus ojos: la silueta de uno de sus mejores amigos recortada contra el sol crepuscular, la espalda arqueada hacia atrás mientras la boca estaba abierta en un grito entrecortado... Su hermano debajo, iluminado por a luz dorada que entraba por la ventana, su nívea piel perlada de sudor, sus largos dedos enterrados entre las sábanas de seda esmeralda que cubrían su cama, una cama que, hasta hace poco el rubio había compartido...

La boca del dios del trueno se abrió sin que éste pudiera detenerla. La cara arrebolada de Loki, sus jadeos de placer mientras Fandral, aquel rubio engreído y parrandero, arremetía contra su intimidad una y otra vez eran demasiado para el joven futuro Rey de Asgard. El rubio salió trastabillando, intentando que no lo escucharan y se fue a sentar a la escalinata, tomandose la cara con una mano mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con algo.  
Días antes había visto, en una tienda Midgardiana, un hermoso anillo de oro con esmeraldas que Thor pensó perfecto para Loki, combinaría de manera suprema con sus atuendos, y ademas era discreto y elegante. Entusiasmado, el Dios del Trueno había entrado a comprarlo, adquiriendo tambien una delicada cadena de oro. Sabía que Loki no usaría el anillo si había riesgo de que se perdiera, así que la cadena eliminaba tal riesgo. Estaba orgulloso con su compra, orgulloso de por una vez haber pensado solamente en su hermano, no haberse visto egoísta como generalmente lo era, conciente o no de sus acciones... Pero ahora... Ahora lo único que quería era tirar ese anillo lejos de él, olvidarse por completo de lo que había sentido al encontrarlo, al comprarlo y al llegar alegremente a entregarselo a la unica persona que amaba mas que a si mismo...

"Cómo pudiste, hermano? Que ha posesionado tu mente a tal grado de que hayas cometido tal fechoría?" dijo entre dientes tratando de evitar que más lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos azules e intensos como un cielo despejado.

~o~

"Asi es como te lo hace Thor, no? De...esta... manera! Porque ahora te quejas entonces, eh Loki?" dijo la voz modulada de Fandral mientras arremetía, estocada tras estocada, contra el interior del Dios del Engaño, sonriendo cada vez que éste ahoga un grito de dolor y humillación. "Que creías que con tus coqueteos y tus travesuras no ibas a encender el fuego que ahora pruebas? Responde, Loki Laufeyson!" le gruñó el rubio al joven pelinegro.

Loki tiró la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de que el amigo de juergas de su hermano no intentara besarlo de nuevo.

"B-Basta! No se que de- aaaah- coqueteos hablas!" jadeó el joven pálido, aferrandose a las sábanas sin poderse mover, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. El rubio espadachín lo había aprisionado con cadenas, cadenas que no podía romper pese a todos sus intentos, cadenas que había reconocido cuando despertó y sus verdes ojos se posaron sobre ellas, cadenas que su hermano le había jurado que nunca iba a volver a ver. Su magia era inutil contra ellas ya que su madre las había hechizado...

"Cómo te atreves!" había rugido el Dios Travieso, mientras se debatía sin ningún fruto, al verse aprisionado de esa manera. "Como te atreves a utilizar la magia de mi madre en mi contra?! Quitame estas cosas, bufón; si ésto es tu idea de una broma dejame decirte que no es muy graciosa!"

Pero una hora despues Loki, en su estupor, había comprendido que no era una broma y que muy probablemente su humillación y tormento iban a durar mucho más... Se sentía sucio de pies a cabeza, era horrible lo que estaba pasando. Varias veces había cerrado fuertemente los ojos y vueltos a abrir con la esperanza de que fuera una pesadilla, una de las muchas que lo acechaban desde el día en que Frigga murió, pesadillas que lo habían hecho correr mas de una vez a los brazos fuertes y nobles de su hermano mayor. Pero no, la cruel realidad era que Fandral estaba tomando de él lo único que le quedaba, lo que Thor había intentado por todos los medios restaurar: su sanidad mental y su dignidad.

"Porfavor, te lo suplico, haré lo que quieras p-pero para-AH!" exclamó Loki al recibir una bofetada por parte del espadachín engreido, que lo hizo escupir sangre.

"Callate! Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Batiendo tus negras pestañas cada vez que me miras, riendote detras de la mano como si te burlaras de mí, pegandote a Thor para darme celos! Eres un monstruo y como tal mereces un castigo!"

Loki reprimió un sollozo. Sabía que los amigos de su hermano no le querían mucho, pero por lo menos lo respetaban como extensión del respeto y cariño que le tenían a Thor. Era imposible que Fandral estuviera haciendo ésto, simplemente era imposible. Si, era un mujeriego, era parrandero, amigo de la bebida y del sexo, ¿pero de alli a violarlo? Sin poder evitarlo, el ojiverde comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente, dejando las saladas lagrimas caer por su rostro, escosiendole la comisura del labio donde Fandral lo había abofeteado.

"Th-thor... Thor... porfavor... ayudame..." jadeó entrecortadamente, tan suave que las palabras eran inteligibles, mientras el rubio espadachín continuaba con sus acciones, apretandole sus testículos en la mano, sonriendo al verlo temero de gritar, moriendose el labio inferior mientras cerraba los ojos de anticipación por otra bofetada que no llegó, arqueandose por el dolor imposible de contener.  
En ese momento, el joven hechicero entre abrió los ojos y vió como su hermano desaparecía del umbral de la puerta de su cuarto. "N-no..." sollozó mientras la escena se desdibujaba por las lágrimas. "Thor... v-vuelve... porfavor..."

Sentía que una manos fuertes lo volteaba, sentía que era encadenado de nuevo, suspendido ligeramente por los brazos, pero era incapaz de responder. La imagen de su hermano llendose cuando mas lo necesitaba, desertandolo como si no le importa estaba quemada en sus retinas, en su mente nublada de dolor y humillación. Sentía cómo Fandral comenzaba a golpearle la espalda y el trasero con su espada y cómo metía su miembro sucio en su boca, cómo lo ahogaba con cada estocada mientras el parrandero se corría de nuevo y lo hacía tragar, y despues volvía a penetrarlo, esta vez con mas brutalidad, enterrandole las uñas en el pecho, pero simplemente ya nada le importaba...

Thor me abandonó... pensó el joven hechicero y se abandonó a su suerte...

~o~

De pronto, el hechicero sintió como sus cabellos se erizaban, y entre sus lagrimas y sus parpados hinchados vió un destello brillante y azul al tiempo que sentía como Fandral era desprendido lejos de él con un grito de dolor. Pensba que estaba muriendo y que su mente le estaba dando un grato sueño, tratando de hacerlo olvidar lo que había pasado. Mas al sentir una mano cálida en su cara, Loki abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y miró atónito a la persona que tenía delante.

"Aguanta, hermano, pronto acabará tu suplicio... Aguanta un poco," le susurró Thor al oído mientras lo liberaba de las tormentosas cadenas que lo aprisionaban. Tomandolo en sus brazos, el rubio besó la frente de su hermano menor y lo depositó suavemente en la cama. "Tranquilo, Loki, ya estas a salvo..."

"¿A salvo? ¿En tus manos? Ja! Si hace no menos de media hora que huiste como damisela engañada, Thor. No eres útil ni para defender a tu amado hermano," se burló Fandral, levantadose y limpiandose la boca de sangre.

"Atrás, villano inmundo, y deja de utilizar la figura de mi mejor amigo para tus fechorías!" rugió el Dios del Trueno, apuntando al rubio con Mjolnir.

"¿A que te refieres, Thor? ¿Que no soportas ver a tu juguete en manos de alguien mas? Recuerda quien soy, Fandral, el único ser que te sigue el paso en tus incontables juer-" pero un platón de bronce lo golpeó en la cabeza derribandolo de nuevo.

"¿¡Ya callate, quieres?! ¡Escuchar a mi voz hablar asi es perturbador!" exclamó una figura de detrás de Thor. "Me da no sé que de sólo oirte," agregó con un escalofrío, y salió hacia la luz del candelabro: Era Fandral, vestido con una camisa blanca y una casaca de seda verdeazul, decorada con filigranas de oro y bronce. "Tu ve a ver como esta Loki, Thor, yo me encargo de este impostor..." le dijo al dios del Trueno mientras le guiñaba un ojo y desenvainaba su florete labrado.

Thor corrió hacia donde estaba Loki y lo volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, mirandolo y acariciandole la cara con delicadeza.

"T-Thor... No estoy... soñando...?" susurró el joven con labios partidos mientras abría los ojos y miraba las celestes orbes de su hermano mayor.

"No, Loki, aquí estoy... Perdóname por haber dudado de tí, hermanito-" pero sus palabras quedaron cortadas al tiempo que la mano del Dios Travieso conectaba con su mejilla aspera por la barba. Fue una bofetada no muy fuerte, pero igual el Heredero al Trono la sintió. Miró asombrado a Loki.

"No me digas hermanito..." le susurró, su mirada desafiante de nuevo. Thor sonrió y se rió quedamente, Loki iba a estar bien muy pronto...

En eso, Fandral salió volando al otro extremo del cuarto y Thor se levantó rapidamente, cubriendo a Loki con una sábanay abrazandolo contra él. "Fandral! Estas bien?"

"Creo que si!" gritó el espadachín levantandose, pero cayendose de nuevo. "No, no estoy bien, creo que me rompí algo!" exclamó de nuevo.

Una carcajada hizo que Thor voltearahacia el otro lado del cuarto y sus ojos se llenaron de ira: Alli donde antes estaba una copia perfecta del rubio espadachín ahora se encontraba uno de los seres mas repugnantes que Thor conocía, Malekith.

"Me lo trataste de quitar una vez y ahora vienes y le pones tus sucias manos encima de nuevo?!" rugió el Dios del Trueno, tomando a Mjolnir en una mano mientras relampagos comenzaban a formarse.

"Thor..." susurró Loki, aferrandose a su hermano, intentando calmarlo. Sabía lo impulsio que podía ser, era peligroso pelear contra Malekith sin pensar antes, mas ahora que el elfo era el portador del Anillo Espectral. Estaba mas que sorprendido de que fuera Malekith el que estuviera alli parado, pero tambien estaba ligeramente contento: sabía que Fandral no era una mala persona.

"¿Que te pasa, Thor? ¿Te duele que haya mancillado a tu hermanito? Pero si es sólo un sucio Jotun, ¿que te puede importar que le pase? Nunca he comprendido tu obsesión por ese niño inutil y llorón. Estabas mejor con la Midgardiana a la que intentabas salvar mientras tu hermano moría en mis manos," dijo el elfo obscuro, alzando sus brazos.

Loki volteó a verlo e inmediatamente creó un campo de fuerza alrdedor de Thor, Fandral y el mismo al tiempo que la estancia se llenaba de un gas letal.

"Thor, Malekith es un elfo obscuro, su debilidad es el hierro... P-ah... Podemos quitarnos lo de encima s-si me haces caso..." balbuceó el joven cubriendose bien con la sabana y parandose trabajosamente. "Cuando yo te diga, prepara tu martillo y toma aire, abriré el campo de fuerza para que puedas golpearlo y lanzarlo fuera del palacio..."

"Hermano, estas muy débil, no-", pero la mano delgada de Loki se posó en la boca del rubio y el pelinegro meneó su cabeza.

"Tu hazme caso por una vez!" le dijo severamente. Thor asintió, derrotado y miró hacia el area donde estaba Malekith. "Anda, hermano, a tu señal..."

Loki asintió y se concentró, unos segundos despues se escucharon silbidos provenientes de varias partes del palacio, sobretodo la armería. Lanzas, espadas y escudos de hierro volaban a toda velocidad hacía el cuarto del joven hechicero, entrando por el balcón y las ventanas.

Un grito le dijo a Loki que su objetivo había sido alcanzado y el joven sonrió abiertamente.

"Ahora!" exclamó a Thor, quen tomó aire y salió disparado, al tiempo que Loki rompía su campo de energía y se tiraba sobre Fandral para protegerlo del gas venenoso creado por el elfo.

Al tiempo que corría, Thor giraba a Mjolnir, creando una corriente de aire que disipaba el gas, mientras que relampagos comenzaban a aparecer. Por fin vió a Malekith aprisionado entre las armas de hierro que había lanzado Loki contra él, y de un golpe certero y mandó volando por sobre la barandilla del balcón, lanzandolo hacia afuera del palacio mientras el elfo gritaba de dolor y furia en su caída.

"Loki!" exclamó Thor corriendo hacia su hermano, quien seguía encima de Fandral. "Loki, respondeme!" exclamó el Dios del Trueno, tomando al pelinegro por los hombro sy volteandolo.

"No pasa nada, Thor, tu hermano sólo se desmayó. Oye, que le das de comer, ¡no pesa nada de nada! A la otra que hagamos un banquete habrá que invitarlo, digo, ¡hay que poner carne en esos huesos!" exclamó el espadachín mientras se empujaba hacia arriba y cojeaba hasta un sillón, donde se desplomó con un quejido y un suspiro. "Mira que tomar mi forma... Me siento ligeramente insultado..."

"Fandral... Ve a que te revisen esa pierna y da aviso de que hay un criminal peligroso en algún lugar de las cascadas, porfavor," dijo Thor mientras recostaba a Loki de nuevo en su cama, despues de quitar las sabanas sucias.

El espadachín asintió y salió cojeando del cuarto, maldiciendo ligeramente.  
"Por lo menos podrías lanzarme al comedor por un odre de vino, no?"

~o~

Thor se rió quedamente y despues volteó a ver al pelinegro. Suspirando le acarició el cabello y depositó un beso suave en su frente.

"Hmmm...? Hermano...? Qu-que pasó?" dijo suavemente Loki mientras miraba a su hermano de nuevo, sonriendo ligeramente, como si estuviese despertando de un larguisimo sueño.

"Todo esta bien, hermano, tu plan funcionó, como siempre," le susurró con delicadeza, sonriendole y recostandose junto a él. "El que me preocupa eres tú, Loki, usaste mucha energía, hermano. Tu cuerpo debe estar exhausto por tan ardua tarea..."

Loki sonrió ante el lexico de su hermano; sabía que no lo hacía apropósito, pero sonaba tan elegante cuando hablaba... elegante a veces ligeramente exasperante, pero elegante igual...

"Estoy bien, lo importante es que... es que tu tambien lo estas," dijo, sus ojos verdes obscureciendose ligeramente, pero devolviendo su sonrisa a su lugar de inmediato. Thor notó el cambió sin embargo y lo miró seriamente.

"Dime que te pasa, hermano, no era eso lo que quería decir en realidad."

El hechicero se sonrrojó tanto como su pálida piel le permitía y miró hacia otro lado, tratando de tragarse las lagrimas. "Es... es que... te-te fuiste y yo... yo pensé... Perdón," dijo finalmente, escondiendo la cara en el cuello recio del rubio. "Perdoname por dudar de tí!" sollozó el pelinegro, aferrandose a su unica razón para existir.

Thor lo abrazó suavemente contra su pecho y le besó el cabello con amor. "Esa es mi línea, Loki... Perdóname a mí por haber duda de tí... Nunca debí dejar que mis estúpidos sentimientos se entrometieran con mi cabeza. Debí saber que eres demasiado hombre como para cometer un desliz de ésa índole..." susurró, besandole la nariz.

"P-pero, sigo sin explicarme como es que supiste que estaba pasando...Yo no podía utilizar mis poderes de telepatía, el... ese... esa cos ahabía usado las cadenas que-" pero los labios de Thor se posaron suavemente en los de Loki, y el rubio suspiró.

Cuando estaba en la escalinata, listo para tirar el anillo por la ventana, Fandral pasó y mirandome me preguntó que me aquejaba... Primero intenté atacarlo, pensaba que una vez terminado contigo, estaba viniendo a mofarse de su pecado... Pero ví la verdad en sus ojos, y supe que algo estaba mal, ademas tu aroma no se encontraba impregnado en la piel ni la ropa de mi compañero de armas, y era muy dificil que se hubiera lavado tan rápido, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que te ví ha cuando ví a Fandral... Oh, Loki... Podrías perdonar a este cabeza hueca que es tu hermano...?" le susurró, presentandole, por fin, con el anillo de oro y esmeraldas, limpiandole los ojos con delicadeza para que lo viera.

"Ni tan cabeza hueca, dedujiste que no era Fandral el que me estaba... l-lastimando..." dijo el joven, acariciandole el cabello a su hermano mayor. "Thor! Oh, Thor, es hermoso!" exclamó despues el Dios del Engaño, sonrrojandose de nuevo, y sentandose un poco trabajosamente para ver mejor el suntuoso regalo. Tomó el anillo, lo admiró desde varios angulos, y despues abrió la cadena y lo sacó, dejando la cadena en la mesilla de noche. "M-me lo pones...?" le dijo, ligeramente avergonzado, mirandolo por entre sus pestañas largas y negras.

Thor se sonrrojó ligeramente, pero sonrió orgulloso, y tomando la mano izquierda de su hermano, deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular al tiempo que le daba un beso apasionado en los labios. "Se mío, Loki, porfavor..." le susurró despues, besandole la mano y el anillo.

Loki lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y despues miró hacia abajo, descorazonado.

"No tengo mucho que ofrecerte... He sido manchado y humillado, no tengo nada mas ya, Thor..." pero el rubio lo hizo que lo mirara y le sonrió suavemente.

"Claro que no, sigues siendo el mismo Loki, mi hermoso e inteligente Loki, lleno de astucia, fuerza, con grandes capacidades, y una mente brillante, pero sobretodo con un corazón de oro. No creas que no ví como te alegrabas al ver que era Malekith y no Fandral el que... bueno, el autor de esta fechoría... Muchos hubieran apostado a que era realmente mi mejor amigo el que te había hecho daño... Pero tú no eres así, Loki, y eso te hace tener mas cosas de las que muchos de nosotros tiene. Se mío, porfavor, hermano... Te amo..." repitió el dios del trueno.

Loki parpadeó un par de veces para limpiar sus ojos de lágrimas y despues de un momento para entender y asimilar las palabras de su hermano mayor, sonrió brillantemente y asintió con la cabeza. "Si y mil veces si!" exclamó.

~o~

Fandral, una hora despues, se asomó al cuarto del hechicero para pasar reporte a Thor, pero se detuvo en seco. Recortada contra la luz dorada del amanecer estaba al silueta de Thor, la espalda ligeramente arqueada, el cabello cayendo hacia atrás, mientras abría la boca en un jadeo de lujuria, pasión y amor. Al tiempo, el cuerpo pálido de Loki se arqueaba tambien cada vez que su hermano lo penetraba con fuerza pero cuidado, los dedos largos y blancos hundiendose en el colchón, mientras sus piernas rodeaban la fuerte cintura del rubio. El espadachín se ruborizó, y riendose por lo bajo salió casi de inmediato el cuarto.

"Vaya... Thor no pierde el tiempo... Es un canijo afortunado, Loki no es de tan mal ver, jaja," dijo el rubio mientras caminaba trabajosamente hacia sus propios aposentos.

Loki jadeaba y gemía al tiempo que Thor lo penetraba una y otra vez, sintiendo el miembro de su hermano duro como una roca dentro de su mas profunda intimidad. Sentía como su propio miembro hervía de pasión contra su vientre frío; se aferró al cuello del rubio, atrayendolo para besarlo, sintiendo como el Heredero del Trono introducía su lengua en su boca, saboreando, clamando cada centimetro como suyo, lavandolo de toda mancha, de toda humillación, restaurando su dignidad y su sanidad mental. Sabía que le pertenecía enteramente a Thor, y que nunca nada mas lo iba a lastimar. Era completamente de su hermano, y cuando la cadencia de las estocadas del rubio subió, el hechicero se dejó ir en un torrente de exclamaciones pasionales, hundiendo las uñas en la espalda de su hermano mayor, sintiendo como su simiento caliente lo llenaba, al tiempo que la suya propia les manchaba a ambos los vientres.

"AHHHHH! THOR!" exclamó, sus ojos rodando hacia atras en su cabeza, perdiendose en el extasis que era el amor de su hermano. "Soy tuyo, Thor... sólo tuyo..."

"Y yo tuyo, Loki. Tú eres el dueño de mi corazón... Quedate conmigo, hermano..." dijo el nombrado, sonriendole aniñadamente, de la manera brillante que Loki tanto amaba.

Sonriendole de vuelta, el Dios Travieso asintió.

"Para siempre, hermano... para siempre..."


End file.
